He Lays His Halo On The Pillow Where They Sleep
by Emono
Summary: Randy’s Legacy beats the life out of Evan for more than a good show, they’re jealous. What do they have to be jealous of? SLASH! Spoilers for 12-3-09 Superstars


**Title**: He Lays His Halo On The Pillow Where They Sleep**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRT**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Bourne Orton**  
Summary**: Randy's Legacy beats the life out of Evan for more than a good show, they're jealous. What do they have to be jealous of?**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Slash, H/C, spoilers for _**12-3-09 Superstars**_

* * *

The match was brutal. Evan was shown no mercy by Legacy. He was tagged in only minutes after the match started, and after that he was held there. Ted and Cody were vicious, not pulling a punch. They kicked him in the face, they threw him around, they scrubbed his face into the turnbuckle without hesitation. He tried to get away, begged quietly for them to ease up, but they continued.

Cody grabbed him in a hold at one point, bending his arm so far he could hear it crack and pop under the strain. Just when he was sure his arm was out of place, he managed to get out of it.

Ted was horrible, being the powerhouse he was. He locked him into several submission holds, screaming at him if he liked it, mocking him. The pain was extreme, turning his skin a nasty red with each blow. The fans were appalled, most realizing very quickly this was a personal vendetta. Primo was freaking out in the corner, watching with horror as the planned tags didn't happen.

Legacy kept Evan in the ring, going off-script.

They double-teamed him, twisting his arms and not pulling the punches they delivered to his stomach. He collapsed, breath stolen and ribs on fire.

"Please stop" he whispered, knowing they could hear him but the cameras couldn't "Guys, _please_."

Evan rose to his knees a bit, reaching out for support and finding the smooth skin of Cody's thigh. The brunette drew back his fist, glaring heatedly at the smaller man.

"You should've kept your hands off our Randy, slut" Cody spat, then delivered a quick blow to the high flyer's head.

The torture continued, more blows and more humiliation for Evan in store. He finally managed to get away a few minutes later, tagging in Primo. The match continued as planned. But when Cody hit the Cross Rhodes on Primo, the cameras were focused only on them and missed the action just outside the ring.

Ted delivered a swift punch to Evan's face, nearly knocking the ravenette out.

Legacy won the day.

**~*~**

"Did you see that bitch squirm?" Ted nudged his friend's side, walking back down the steps to enter the hall "Priceless."

Cody brayed at the pun, clutching his side. It was so fucking hilarious! They were making their way backstage, still glistening from the match they'd won. They'd proven themselves as wrestlers tonight, taken on two high fliers and beat them down. Especially Bourne.

"Little whore thinks he can mess with Randy?" Cody scoffed "Forget that shit! We totally showed him his place tonight."

"Totally" Ted agreed, both laughing at the ravenette's misfortune. They didn't think that Evan had to come backstage too, and that he was close behind them. They also didn't think that maybe their leader wouldn't be so happy about the events that had taken place.

Speaking of which, Randy was approaching fast down the hall. He wasn't dressed in his ring gear, but simple dark jeans and his dark 'Age of Orton' t-shirt. His jaw was set, his eyes flaming, and his step was too quick to be casual.

"Hey Rand!" Cody smiled widely at his leader "Was that match choice or what? We won it fair-and-square, they were eatin' it up up!"

"You little, selfish bastards!" Randy stopped abruptly in front of them, glaring between his two protégées, deciding who to hit first "What the fuck was that out there?! You think you're funny?!"

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but got a firm backhand across the mouth. He clutched at his face, slowly turning to face Randy with a hurt expression. Randy struck out at Ted next, grabbing the boy by the back of the neck and burying his fist in his stomach. All the air rushed out of the blonde, leaving him wheezing and clutching his ribs.

"You fucking-_ah_!" Randy was so frustrated, he was ready to bash in both their skulls "Do you have any idea who you were facing out there?!"

"God, Randy, this isn't about that little bitch, is it?" Ted panted, slowly straightening up "Fuck, man, we just wanted to show you what a waste of time he is!"

Randy stepped closer to Ted, face tight, "_Stop_…making me want to hit you!"

"We're not trying, Randy, honest!" Cody pleaded, boldly easing up close to The Viper and curling his arms around him. He nuzzled the older man's neck, making sure he felt every inch of his supple body to it's advantage. "We just want you to have the best, and we proved tonight we're it. Forget about that little whore. We're right here for you…God, we'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you two…" Randy curled his hand firmly around Cody's neck, clamping down on the vulnerable windpipe as he pushed him away enough to gaze down into his face "I'm not interested."

Cody whimpered, getting smacked into the wall for his brash behavior.

"You can't treat us like this!" Ted barked, though he cowered when Randy's hot stare turned on him, his voice grew weaker "I-It's just…why do you want him when we'd give you more pleasure than he could ever imagine, Randy? We'd make it so good for you, you know that."

Randy was about to snap something back when a lithe figure emerged from the staircase.

Evan had heard everything, and through the pain he smiled. But he wiped the smug expression off his face, twisting it up into the pain (it wasn't much acting), instead settling on playing it up as much as he could. He would show those Priceless bitches just who owned Randy's heart and body.

Randy watched in horror as Evan stumbled out of the staircase, an arm wrapped around his ribs and the other bracing him against the wall. He was panting horribly, sweet face flushed, angry marks left all over his pale body. He'd taken quite the beating out there by Randy's own Legacy.

Randy shoved the younger men away from him, "We'll talk about this later. Evan!"

Evan looked him, smiling a little at 'first' seeing his lover there, "H-Hey Randy…"

The ravenette stepped forward to go to him, but his face suddenly twisted up in pain. He gave a soft cry, collapsing under his own weight. Randy was there as soon as he could, kneeling down and running his hands over his lover's arms and neck.

"Shit, Evvy, I'm so sorry" Orton murmured, dropping a kiss on the boy's slick forehead.

"It's ok" Evan assured him, schooling his voice to sound as innocent as possible "I'm fine. I've taken worse beatings before. I-I think I just landed wrong a few times, my neck hurts and my legs…"

"I've got you, sweetheart" Randy cooed, easily lifting his lover into his arms bridal style. Evan curled his arms around the man's neck easily, holding on as he was carried past Priceless. He gave the boy's a smug grin and a wink, making their cheeks burn. Once Randy was past them, Evan blew them a kiss over the Orton's shoulder.

"Bye boys!"

Ted put a hand on Cody's shoulder, stopping the younger man from advancing, "Don't, Codes, he won."

"He can't win!" Cody whined petulantly, trying not to pout and failing "I'm younger than him, Teddy! _We're_ way hotter! I mean, you're _blonde_ for God's sake! Look at us, we're irresistible!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Baby-boy, but…" Ted cut his friend off when he opened his mouth to protest again "Randy's chosen Bourne, ok? Maybe we should just respect that."

Priceless looked at each other for a long moment, then burst into laugher.

"As if!"

"I know, I know! I could barely keep a straight face! Did I look serious?"

"_So_ serious!"

"No, baby, don't worry about it" Ted's laughter died away as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, giving him a good squeeze "We'll get him eventually, you'll see. Until then, it's just us."

Cody nodded, pouting, "You gonna give it to me good, Teddy?"

"Hell yeah, baby."

The brunette sighed, leaning into his best friend and running a hand over his strong pec, "Can we do it in the locker room? I need something to cheer me up."

"How 'bout in the showers?" Ted offered, leaning down and nipping the boy's neck sharply "Would it make you happy to have everyone hear us?"

The little exhibitionist finally smiled, "Oh baby, you know me so well!"

**~*~**

"Randy" Evan mewed in protest, pushing at his lover's hands as they tried to wrap his torso "I'm fine, I promise."

Randy sat back, raising an eyebrow. They were settling on their shared hotel bed, both shirtless. Well, Evan was laying out on the coverlet, but they were finally alone. That's what mattered.

"You could barely walk earlier" Randy pointed out, getting a huff "See? Now hold still."

Evan finally complied, lifting his hips when necessary as his lover wrapped his ribs. The gel his lover had rubbed into his skin earlier was warming and soothing his sore muscles, making him sigh.

"I'm sorry they did this" Randy apologized, being as gentle as he could "My spoiled boys don't like competition. And they didn't know when to quit."

Evan looked away, biting the inside of his cheek, "They want you."

The quiet admittance was nothing new.

"I know" Randy stated, gently tying off the bandage "But they can't have me."

"Are you sure?" Evan challenged, sitting up and giving his lover an intense stare "Cause they want you pretty damn badly, Randy! They nearly broke me out there! They didn't pull a single punch against me, they went completely off-script, all to show you how worthless I am. D-Did it work?"

Evan dropped his head, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying. He couldn't lose it, not right now. Gentle fingers tilted up his chin, those clear blue eyes burning into him.

"I love you, Evan" Randy confessed softly "You know that. I care about those two brats, but you're always going to come first. You're my lover, not them. And if I have my way, you'll be all I'll ever need."

"If they have _their_ way, I'll be _dead_" Evan spat, a bit more than bitter.

"What will it take to ease your mind, my beauty?" Randy crooned silkily, reaching up and caressing his only boy's cheek. Evan leaned into the caress, arching his small body up a bit to rub against the older man. He made Orton shudder, and that was enough for him.

"Make love to me" Evan uttered, holding the wrist of the hand on his cheek so he could kiss at the wide palm "Fuck me right now."

Randy hesitated, "Your ribs-"

"I'm not made of glass!" Evan snapped, a dominant gleam in his eyes "Your little bitches beat me up tonight, and I'm sure it's not the last time they'll do it. The least you can do is-"

Randy took his lover's lips for his own, silently agreeing.

Their lovemaking was slow that night, easy. Their pants melted away, leaving hot skin and smooth muscle for the other two devour. Their mouths stayed fused as Randy prepped the smaller man, tongues still dancing as he eased inside him. Evan kneaded at the man's mouth hungrily, refusing to give up any part of him he could take. He wrapped his legs high on Randy's waist, his hands scratching roughly over his tattooed shoulder blades. Those muscled arms he loved held him easily, each thrust angled perfectly to bring him the most pleasure.

Randy was a generous lover, and that more than anything told Evan where he stood in the man's world.

Evan screamed out his pleasure for their neighbors, letting them know as well just where he stood.

Randy spilled inside the smaller man, collapsing on top of him. Their bodies were slick with sweat, both heaving as they struggled to gain control of themselves again. Sounds of lingering pleasure escaped them, for their orgasms had hit them harder than expected after being apart for the past three days.

Randy panted heavily against Evan's collarbone, lips parted and muscles aching pleasantly. He groaned contently as his lover's small hands roamed over his back, more gently now, and up to his neck.

"Your boys can shove it" Evan grinned, eyes closed in bliss as he continued to run his hands over the branded flesh "Mine."

Randy made sure to keep his weight off the boy's ribs, but he still curled his larger body around him, "If that's what you want, sweetheart."

Evan shoved the older man over, rolling him onto his back. He straddled him gingerly, those large hands cupping his hips and controlling his movements so he minded his injuries. Evan smirked down at him, loving the sight of _the_ Randy Orton sated and sweaty beneath them. He put that flush on The Viper's cheeks, he was the one that caused his heart to quicken and his body to sing.

And Randy did the same for him.

"They could never give you this pleasure" Evan whispered.

Randy gently rolled him over onto his back, cradling his body like a fragile doll before laying him carefully out upon the coverlet to his liking. He slipped between those pale thighs, still glistening with sweat and seed.

"I'll talk to my boys tomorrow" Randy slid down the lithe body, worshipping the flesh of his abs "Put them…" he nibbled hard on one of the muscles, then kissed it in a contrast pressure that made the younger man squirm "…in their place. Tell them where they stand."

"And where do they stand, Randy?" Evan purred, stroking over his lover's smooth shaven head.

"Behind you."

Evan silently laughed as his lover lapped his thighs clean of his cum, that dominant gleam coming back to his eyes. Randy was his, and be-damned those Priceless bitches for thinking anything else.

Randy wouldn't be giving it this good to anyone else but _him_.

"Love you, Randy" Evan whispered chastely.

"My sweet little angel" Randy murmured lovingly, completely under the boy's spell.

He was unaware his angel was a devil, teeming with sin.

But it was a good thing, for this particular demon was infatuated with him.

Randy Orton was a lucky bastard.

* * *

**Wow, Evan turned out a little dark. But he loves Randy, so he's Randy's demon. And I love my Priceless bitches, but it's fun to screw with them once and a while. Wasn't that match the shizzie-nizzle though? Damn hot!**

**You can stick Legacy and Evan together any day…OMG! Someone write it!! Please!!!**

**I will seriously fic-exchange anything you want if someone can write me a Randy/Cody/Ted/Evan fic!!! It's an offer! Tell your friends!!! PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
